Magic of Love
by animevampLlover
Summary: Story takes place a year after phantom planet. Vlad is back. Danny discovers something new about himself. And a brand new enemy threatens to distroy the world. Rated M for a reason people. I DECLARE THE HIATUS OFFICIALLY OVER! Might take longer to get the chapters up though, but whatever. Just remember I don't start writing unless I have reviews. They're what motivate me.
1. A Second Chance

**Me: **I started this piece while I had writers block and writing My Mate. I think you guys will like it.

**Vlad: **Anime does not own Danny Phantom.

**Danny: **warning explicit content.

**Gore the ghost bunny: **Time to start.

A Second Chance

Everything was black. What had happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was floating around in space. He had been starving, but then again he had been there for a whole year. If it wasn't for his ghost half he would probably be dead now. Maybe he was. Then again, that wouldn't explain why he felt the tug of gravity as he laid on a cold hard surface.

All was silent for a moment. Then he began to notice small sounds echoing around him. What were they? He strained to listen. Footsteps. A small squeaking sound. Running water. Wait, water? There was not water in space. What the hell was going on? He heard the footsteps again. They were coming closer to where he lay. They stopped. Suddenly he was drenched with ice cold water. He sat up quickly, sputtering and coughing as he tried to breath.

"What the hell? Where am I?!" Vlad gasped.

He was on the floor of a large circular room. The curving walls were lined with shelves and cabinets. The cabinets were overflowing with jars. Each filled to the brim with odd looking liquid and solid substances. The entire space was cramped, cluttered, and… dusty. The only thing he could compare it to was a witch's version of the Fenton's laboratory.

"Stand up Vladimir."

A woman's voice resonated from somewhere above where he was sitting. He looked up. She was beautiful. About twenty years of age; she had long black hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. Her fashion sense wasn't really what Vlad liked though. She wore a steampunk red and black sleeveless trench coat; buckles sewn into the fabric to hold it together and add a bit of a decorative flare, a black lace tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black steampunk combat boots.

"Are you just gonna lie there and stare or are you gonna get up?" She said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Nanami. But you can call me Nami." She chuckled, "Or master. Whichever you prefer."

Master? Who the hell did this girl think she was?! Vlad Masters called no one master. It seemed that he would have to put this girl, Nanami, in her place. She smirked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. You won't be Vlad Masters for much longer."

"What?"

She laughed, "Just how stupid are you?" Vlad made a noise of indignity at her comment. She ignored him and continued. "Vladimir, think about it. You blackmailed the entire earth, in slight of an unreachable goal. You so much as step into either the human world or the ghost zone and you'll be killed. Wiped from existence permanently."

Vlad growled. He was liking this girl (Nanami he reminded himself) less and less with each passing second. But he had to admit, she had a point. That was why he had remained in space for so long. Because he couldn't return to earth. Wait a moment. How had he gotten here in the first place? Vlad made to voice his concerns aloud. Nami beat him to it.

"I have brought you to my temporary home in Salem, Oregon. You see Vladimir, your ghost half may have stunted your need for food or water for a while, but your human half still required sustenance. So I rescued you."

Vlad stared at Nami incredulously. She had saved him? She knew about the blackmailing fiasco, and yet she still chose to aid him?

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare, Vladimir?" Vlad glanced away quickly and fought down an embarrassed flush. He noticed a plate of food on a nearby table. Vlad suddenly became very much aware of his growling stomach. "Eat Vladimir. You're going to need your strength. We have a lot of work to do."

"And what would that be?" He asked as he began to shovel food into his mouth. Table manners be damned. He was starving! He ate quickly, and soon the plate was sparkling clean. Vlad felt as if he had ingested an entire banquet instead of a small plate of food. It made him wonder, just what was in that food?

Nami waited patiently for him to finish before she answered his question. "First of all you will need a new identity," she said as though it were the simplest thing in the world. She turned her back to Vlad. And in a monotone said, "I am going to have offer you my apologies in advance Vladimir."

"Why?"

"This is going to hurt." Before he had time to ask her what she meant, she snapped her fingers. Pain flooded his body. White hot, blinding pain. A scream tore from his throat and he collapsed to the floor. Twitching in agony. Through the pain he could feel his limbs shrinking. What the hell? What was happening to him? Then, as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. Vlad lay on the ground, greedily sucking in as much oxygen as possible. Shakily, he pushed himself into a sitting position. "What…?" He gasped. "What did you do to me?"

"I disguised you. See?" Nami motioned to a full length mirror Vlad had not noticed there before. Reflected in the glass was a handsome teenage boy of about sixteen. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wore a black formfitting t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and plain black worker's boots. This must be a trick. Vlad lifted his right hand and waved. The boy in the mirror did the same. No! There was no boy. It was a mirror for God's sake! In the mirror, that was him! That girl had transformed him into a teenage boy with just a snap of her fingers!

Vlad began to quiver. This girl… She… she wasn't human. She wasn't a ghost either though. No! He had to get ahold of himself. Vlad Masters didn't quiver! HE feared no one! Not even Pariah Dark the ghost king. Vlad was furious now. He jumped to his feet, grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall; one that wasn't covered with selves. She showed no reaction to his rash behavior other than a bored expression. This in turn, made Vlad even more furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He roared.

While examining her nail in a rather bored manner Nami said, "I transformed you into a sixteen year old boy obviously. This way you'll be able to have a fresh start. You're not Vlad Masters anymore. The world doesn't know you, 'Vander Masterson'. Think of this as your second chance."

Second chance? What the hell? Why was Nanami going through this much trouble for him? What did she hope to get out of it? Not that Vlad was complaining. No, 'Vander' wasn't complaining. But…

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm 'too nice for my own good', okay. Now then…" She removed herself from 'Vander's' grip and walked over to a cluttered table. "…as you know your new name is Vander Masterson." She turned back to Vlad and handed a file filled with paperwork. "You are now the only son of Julie and Samuel Masterson, both of whom have recently passed away. The fortune you had as Vlad Masters has been transferred to their joint bank account, which has been left to you upon their deathbed. And your 'parents' have named me as your guardian. I am listed as your third cousin, twice removed."

Vlad's head was spinning with all the information Nami had given him. He now had a fresh start. Sure now that he was a teenager he had limited freedom, and he had ultimately lost his chance at Maddie. But then again he lost that battle when he blackmailed the earth. So, this wasn't so bad. At least he still had his ghost powers. And he did have them; he could feel the ghostly energy running through his veins. But the question still remained… how had she managed all of this?

Nami sighed, "Vladimir, you're a smart man. Surely _**you**_can figure out that I am nothing more than a humble sorceress." Vlad gawked. Sorceress? She was a sorceress? She sighed again. "Honestly Vladimir, you're pathetic. Well, whatever. Come, we have to get ready."

Vlad decided to ignore the comment about him being pathetic. "Get ready for what?

"To move into our new home."

"New home? Where exactly is our new home?"

Nami stood with her back to Vlad. But even so, the man turned teenage boy, could sense the smile on her face. "Why, to Amity Park of course."

**Me: **Every time I create a new female character I always want to name her Nanami. I just love that name.

**Vlad: **Understandable, it is a very lovely name.

**Nami: **Awe, how flattering Vladimir.

**Vlad: **I saidyour name was lovely, _**not you.**_

**Danny: **You better watch it Vlad. I have a feeling you're going to be suffering greatly in this story.

**Vlad: **Not true, right Anime? Anime?

**Me: ***tries to hide evil smirk*

**Vlad: **ANIME!

**Gore the plot bunny: **Please review.


	2. New Student

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey Anime?

**Me: **Yeah?

**Gore the plot bunny: **I thought you hated the Phantom Planet episode of the series.

**Me: **Your point?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Well, if you hate it so much, why are you writing this story?

**Me: **Because this story will only make sense if it comes after that episode. Besides the main inspiration for this fic came from the movie: The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

**Danny: **So that's where Nami came from.

**Me: **That… and I had the sudden urge to torture V-chan.

**Vlad: **I hate you.

**Me: **As you've said a million times. I really don't care V-chan.

**Nami: **Perhaps it is time to start the next chapter of our story?

**Me: **Right you are! Oh, but before I forget, Tucker will not be mayor in this fic like he was in the episode; Because I don't find it realistic for a 15 year old to be in such an authoritative position. (Fact: Sam and Tucker were both 15 in the final episode, so they are older than Danny.) In this fic, since it takes place a year after the finale, Sam and Tucker will both be 16 and Danny 15.

New Student

"More…" Danny panted harshly. His fingers pumped in and out of his entrance roughly. His free hand gripped the headboard so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Sweat poured from his pours. The pace increased as he rocked his body to the movements of his fingers. Pants increasing as his climax fast approached. Suddenly upon him, Danny threw his head back as pleasure overrode all his other senses. "VLAD!" He came with a hoarse cry of the older hybrids name and promptly collapsed back on the bed.

This had been going on for a while now. After the asteroid incident, Danny had begun a relationship with his friend Sam. But, only after two weeks of dating, the two had agreed that they would just stay friends. Shortly after that (which was about a month) Danny began to have dreams about the outcast Vlad Masters. Very vivid and graphic dreams. The dreams had unnerved him at first. So much so that he had taken a habit of drinking large amounts of coffee to ward off sleep. But all too soon, Danny actually began to look forward to the dreams and now (a full year after the asteroid had threatened to destroy both the earth and the ghost zone) he found himself longing for the real thing.

At first Danny believed that he wasn't longing for Vlad, but for men in general. So he came out, so to speak. The world, both living and dead, now knew that Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom was into guys. Of course his friends and family had been supportive and accepted him. Still there was an uproar at his announcement; especially from Danny's female fans. Poor Paulina had actually burst into tears. Apparently after Sam and Danny's break up she had been hoping to snag Danny for herself.

So Danny dated. He dated a lot. Danny even went out with Dash, of all people! The date had been a total disaster of course. It only got worse when three weeks later; Danny went on a date with Kwan. Long story short, the two jocks both went to the hospital with broken noses. Even with all the dates and few steady boyfriends he had; Danny still dreamed of Vlad. He longed for the man's touch. Danny sighed. Slowly he got out of bed, cleaned the mess he had made, and took a shower. He still had to get ready for school that day.

"Danny, breakfast is ready!" Maddie Fenton called from the kitchen. Danny sighed again (he had been doing a lot of that recently) and ran downstairs to eat. Later, after devouring a bowl of fruitloops (he missed Vlad so much), he transformed into Phantom and flew towards Casper High School.

….

He was late… again. Luckily after his secret was exposed, he no longer got in trouble with Lancer for it; especially if he got caught in the middle of a ghost fight. Today he had gotten distracted from his journey to school by the Men in White. And no, they weren't hunting him like they used to. Now that the world knew who he was, Danny had been placed as the main caretaker of the ghost zone (which means that all ghost hunters now answered to him. Except for his parents, though they still discussed any issues with him before leaping into action.) The Men in White were bullying a new ghost; one that Danny knew was a total sweetheart. So he had to stop and lecture them, for the millionth time ("How many times do I have to tell you guys, leave the ghosts alone unless they are purposely causing trouble").

Danny entered Lancer's English class and collapsed in this seat. The vice principal didn't acknowledge that Danny was late like he normally would, but waited till the halfa was seated before speaking. "We have a new student joining our school. I expect you all to welcome him and be nice."

"Great, fresh meat," Danny heard Dash whisper to Kwan. Since he could no longer bully Danny, Dash had become rather insufferable. Stooping to actually bullying innocent twelve year Old's. Sam, who was sitting directly in front of Dash, turned and hissed at the jock. "Shut up, asshole."

Dash looked about ready to slap the Goth. But one look into Danny's eye's (touch her and die, they seemed to say) and he quietly leaned back in his seat, a sour look on his face. Danny smiled; just another advantage of his being half ghost being exposed was that he could openly protect his friends. The young hybrid quickly turned and faced the front again. He did this just in time to see the very handsome new student. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail (just like Vlad, he mused), lightly tanned skin, and his eyes were an interesting swirl of blue and reddish brown. His clothing was rather on the plain side, but still made the boy look… hot, for a lack of a better term. The shirt showed off his muscles; he wasn't as big as Dash, but looked as if he could take the blonde on easily.

The new student observed his new classroom and classmates. Pausing to take in each and every face. His gaze lingered Danny for the longest amount of time. Danny met the gaze head on. He felt a nagging familiarity by looking into the boys eyes. He knew this boy… somehow. But from where? The new student smirked slightly, still gazing into Danny's eyes. And for a moment Danny thought he saw Vlad standing there instead. Danny rubbed his eyes. Did he really just see Vlad? No, that was silly. Vlad was still an outcast, stranded in the outer reaches of space. Danny was positive that Vlad was nowhere near Amity Park, no matter how much he wished he was wrong.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Lancer addressed the new student.

The boy stepped forward. He introduced himself in a manner that oozed confidence and a slight arrogance. The boy's behavior made Danny wonder if he was perhaps Vlad's long lost son or something. They were so alike. "My name is Vander Masterson. I am sixteen years old and I have just moved here with my cousin from Salem, Oregon."

"Thank you Mr. Masterson. Now why don't you take your seat?" Lancer pointed to the only free seat left in the classroom. The one right next to Danny. Vander strode to his seat looking quite pleased with the seating arrangement. A few girls sighed as he passed, obviously love struck. Though, perhaps not as much as Danny. The half ghost's heart pounded fiercely in his chest. And the moment that Vander sat down and said, "Hi." Danny nearly passed out.

"You are Danny Phantom right?"

Danny nodded dumbly, unable to find his voice when confronted with this beauty of a man. Vander chuckled. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Danny shook it with some trouble (his arm wouldn't stop shaking). Vander raised an eyebrow in a very Vlad-ish manner, but didn't question Danny's reaction. They didn't get to day much else as Lancer started the class by reading a section from the novel 'The Lovely Bones' which was a class project. Although, to Danny's delight and the females students dismay (besides Sam), Vander didn't have a copy of the book yet and had to share with Danny.

…

Danny barely touched his food at lunch. He was too preoccupied undressing Vander with his eyes. Why did the boy remind him so much of Vlad? Danny sighed again.

"Are you okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever… whatever you say."

"Danny…?"

"Don't mind Danny, Tuck. He's just been hit with Cupid's arrow." Sam laughed while miming an archer drawing her bow. (Tucker had not been in Lancer's class with them.)

"Ah, I see.

Lunch continued with the Goth girl and tech geek talking about their classes and Danny ignoring them. Not on purpose. He was just too busy staring longingly at his newest crush: Vander Masterson.

**Gore the plot bunny:** Hey you can write smut.

**Me: **I guess I can. As long as it's not too detailed, or I let my parents see me typing it up. Man I wish I could upload my stories to Fanfiction from my kindle fire.

**Danny: **0/0

**Nami: **Awe, young Daniel is blushing.

**Danny: **Shut up.

**Vlad: **Please review.


	3. Simple Magic

**Me: **Attention, I will be as historically accurate as possible in this story as it somewhat deals with the Salem Witch trials. And I defiantly won't be posting as fast as with my other fanfiction. Because I really have no idea what I'm doing with this story.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Just making it up as you go along?

**Me: **More so than usual. In My Mate, I actually had some plot points picked out ahead of time. I don't in this one.

**Danny: **Well, try your best Anime.

**Vlad: **I'm sure she means to, Daniel.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey, where's Nami?

**Vlad: **Mixing potions

**Me: **She's a busy girl Gore, anyway, time to start chapter three.

Simple Magic

The school day went by quickly. Danny hardly remembered any of it. First he was in Lancer's class reading 'The Lovely Bones', and now it was the last class of the day: Study hall. (A/N: I've both read the book and seen the movie. I would defiantly recommend it. It is an awesome book.) Perhaps he had spent too much time ogling Vander. "Hey guys…?"

"Yeah Sam?" Tucker and Danny replied together.

"You guys want to check out this new shop with me?" That took Danny by surprise. He had never heard of a new shop in town.

"New shop?"

"Yeah, I passed it on the way to school this morning. It's kind of old fashioned I guess, but I thought it would be fun to check out."

Danny and Tucker agreed. Admittedly, they were both curious about the shop.

…..

The shop was located uptown, a few blocks from Sam's place. It looked small. At least from the front it did. The shop was sandwiched between two other shops; a sports store and an antique shop. Sam was right when she said it was old fashioned. It was a small brick building, with one large display window and plain black mahogany door (which was open). Old fashioned awnings hung over the door and window; they were stripped, purple and black. In the window was a headless mannequin wearing a modern version of a black Puritan dress; fall leaves, among other things finished off the display.

The shop was called Simple magic. Danny thought it was some sort of costume shop. But he couldn't be sure. He was sure though, that this shop was perfectly suited to Sam. The teens entered the shop one at a time. It was slightly bigger inside than out. To the left were three aisles (made from old wooden bookshelves). To the right was an antique armoire; three shelves on top and two cabinets on the bottom. And straight ahead was just a small checkout counter with an antique NCR cash register perched near the left-hand counter. There were no costumes, so out went the costume shop theory. Instead the shelves were cluttered with old magic junk, like tarot cards and crystal balls (fake). Still, it was defiantly Sam's type of store.

"This is so cool!" Sam wasted no time browsing the shelves. Danny and Tucker had never seen her so excited. They shared a laugh at the girl's uncharacteristic enthusiasm before splitting up to browse the shop themselves. Tucker went to inspect some shrunken heads near the door while Danny checked out a small selection of books (mostly Harry Potter) that were housed by the armoire. He had just picked up a how to book on tarot card readings when another caught his eye. The book was old. Falling apart, pages were out of place, the cover was faded and peeling in some places. The book itself was nothing that most people would look twice at. Danny wasn't just anyone, and it was the title above all else that drew him to open the book: The Life and Times of Delilah Fenton-Nightingale.

-_Only_ _daughter of Jack Fenton-Nightingale. Born January 13, 1678 in Salem, Massachusetts. From a young age this young woman - _

"What a dump." Danny's reading was disrupted by the beleaguerous tones of one Dash Baxter. Was it him or was Dash more annoying than ever? Danny glared at the blonde. "O-oh, hey Fenton didn't… didn't see you there."

Sam peaked her had around one of the aisles. "What are you three doing here?" Three? Danny only saw Dash. The young halfa took two steps to the right. And sure enough, there was Kwan and Paulina standing just behind Dash; both looking just as annoyed with him as Danny did. Paulina waved at him before turning her attention to Sam.

"We wanted to check out the shop. Same as you." She snapped in a sort of friendly way.

"Really?" Tucker chimed in. Everyone turned their attention to the tech geek. Tucker flushed under their combined gazes. "Y-you know. I just this shop doesn't seem like the place you'd be into Paulina."

The old Paulina would have immediately insulted Tucker; for no other reason than he had the gall to actually talk to her. But after the asteroid, she had become much more pleasant, the opposite of Dash. She smiled and said, "I've always had a bit of an enthusiasm for fortune telling. I was hoping that this shop did readings."

That day was full of surprises. First the new student and shop, now Paulina was into fortunes? It was almost laughable. Although the funniest part of Paulina being interested in that sort of thing, was Sam's shocked face. The Goth's eyes widened a fraction and her jaw visibly dropped. It was very cartoonish.

"Why don't you mind your own business, loser." Dash growled.

"Don't call my friends losers Dash." Danny snarled, flashing his 'Scary eyes'.

"Whatever Fentina." The jock held up his hands in a sort of mock surrender. In the heat of the moment he seemed to have reverted to his old methods of bullying; with Danny as his primary target. Obviously forgetting that this wasn't just plain old Danny Fenton he was dealing with, but half ghost and residential super hero Danny Phantom. And Danny wasn't going to let Dash get away with it anymore. The half ghost slammed the book back onto the armoire (which gave sort of a protest at the rough handling through a slight creak) and stomped up to the blonde. Danny had had a slight growth spurt the past year but he was still just a head shorter than Dash. He glared up at the older boy. (A/N: I'm just assuming that Dash is older.)

"Look Dash, I've had just about enough of you bullshit. It wouldn't kill you to be just a little decent to people you know. Heck even some of the more unruly ghosts are more civilized than you. Just look at Skulker."

Dash's face flushed with anger. He grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and poised his fist for a punch. "You little…."

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT, KINDLY TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

Dash released his hold on Danny's shirt. Danny spun around to face the checkout counter. The black curtains opened up to reveal another door like the front entrance and in the doorway stood, who Danny supposed was the owner. She was young. About twenty years of age or so. She had very long raven black hair that fell slightly below the small of her back, had a lovely fair skin tone, and amethyst colored eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress. The top was a black corset with off-the-shoulder sleeves attached to it. The sleeves were a deep purple (more like a deep purple cloth just sewn on for decoration) matching the color of the skirt, which fell just slightly above her knees and flared out. She looked angry. Stepping fully into the front shop she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Really, is that anyway to behave?"

"Sorry about that Ma'am." Kwan apologized for them while pushing Dash back behind him.

"Yeah, our friend here has a bit of a temper." Paulina supplied and not so discretely elbowing Dash in the ribs. Dash crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the open doorway, sulking.

"It is fine," The owner sighed. "Can I help you kids with anything?"

Danny looked back at the book he had left on the armoire. He wanted to buy it, badly. He never wanted anything so much (other than to become an astronaut), and he didn't quite understand why. It was as if the book was possessing him. _'Buy me'. _ He opened his mouth to ask how much it cost (there was no price tag), but Paulina interjected before he could say anything.

"Do you tell fortunes?"

The owner smirked. "Yes, I do." Paulina's face lit up. "But, I do not particularly, enjoy giving readings."

Paulina's face fell. "Why not?" She asked frowning.

"Fortune telling – the act or practice of predicting the future. It is very imprecise magic. Unlike the past, the future is not set in stone. Even if I read your future through a crystal ball or tarot cards; it is not likely it will come to fruition. Your future depends on the choices you make and the outcomes of those choices. Those choices can also be influenced by the decisions of others. No one can accurately predict what will happen in the future."

'Except for Clockwork', Danny thought. But Danny liked the owner. She was rather odd though. The way she spoke, it was almost as if she believed that witches really existed. The shop owner smirked at him. Did she know what he was thinking?

"You are Danny Fenton, No? Also, known throughout the globe as Danny Phantom."

He blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah…" Danny stepped forward and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Nanami. Nanami Fields but please; feel free to call me Nami." She shook Danny's hand.

"You can also call her bossy."

Nami focused her gaze on the shop entrance. "Vander, you are late." She said icily. Danny's heart sped up slightly. Vander was here? Why? Nami smirked again when she saw Danny's face flush. "I believe you all have met my cousin Vander?" She said gesturing to the handsome boy in the doorway.

"Yeah we've met. " Sam said in a tone that was clearly meant to mock Danny. In a friendly way of course. Tucker Snickered behind his hand. Danny shot glares at the two of them. The other four teens just looked confused by the exchange. Well Vander, Dash and Kwan did. Paulina was busy drooling over the over the new student. In an attempt to break the tension Sam said, "So this is your cousin Vander?"

"Yes." Vander said in a grumpy undertone. He must not get along with his cousin very well.

"Enough talk. Vander, get started on your chores." Nami tossed an old fashioned broom to Vander, who caught it easily. "Sweep the leaves away from the door please." Vander dropped his backpack on the ground next to a hat rack and went back outside, grumbling under his breath the entire time. Danny looked at Nami confused. He wasn't the only one. "Do not mind Vander. He is a very spoiled child, not used to doing chores. His parents babied him throughout his childhood. Thinks the world will just hand him everything on a silver platter. I intend to break him of that." Nami spoke loud enough so that Vander could hear her from outside. "Now then, you…" She pointed to Paulina. "Did you want your palm read, a tarot card reading, or maybe something else?" Nami asked.

Paulina smiled enthusiastically. "Ooh, a tarot card reading please."

"Come here then." Nami made a beckoning signal with one hand while she used the other to dig in a drawer behind the checkout counter. She pulled out an old deck of cards just as Paulina approached. Nami laid out a black cloth and sat the cards on it. "What would you like to know? Keep the question simple. And please avoid any yes or no questions."

Paulina thought for a moment. "Will I ever find my true love? Is that an okay question?"

"That is fine. It is still a yes or no question, but it can also be answered in a very specific manner."

Nami closed her eyes and shuffled the cards. The technique was not unlike that of a professional dealer. She stopped shuffling and spread the cards in her hands. "Pick three and place them on the cloth, face down." Paulina did as she was told. Slowly Nami flipped the first card over. "The fool- innocence and simplicity." She flipped the second card. "The lovers- passion, temptation, and vulnerability." She flipped the final card. By now everyone was watching the reading with a high level of attentiveness, even Dash and Vander. "Death- exposure, the inevitable. What these cards tell me is that you true love and you will start your relationship off very slowly. An innocent beginning. It will be a vulnerable one; filled with the harsh temptations of reality."

Paulina gulped. "And the death card?"

Nami smiled gently. "That, my dear girl, is for you to discover on your own." Paulina exhaled the breath she had been holding. "Do not take what I have told you to heart. Remember, the future is always changing."

"Thank you. Um… how much do I owe you for the reading?"

"Readings of any kind are ten dollars." At Paulina's confused look she added, "I have never taken fortune telling seriously and I do not believe that such an unreliable art should be expensive. Unlike others who would most likely charge you anywhere from $25 to $65 an hour." After the explanation Paulina dug in her purse a little before pulling out a worn bill and handing it to Nami. The three popular teens left after that.

"What can I do for the rest of you?" Nami asked.

"I'm just browsing," said Tucker.

Danny remembered the book. He quickly went and picked it up again. "Um… how much is this book?"

"That old thing? Hm… perhaps, since it is so old, I will let you have it for $5.50?"

"Deal." Danny handed her six dollars and collected the change. It took a while because the register drawer kept getting stuck.

"Please come again!" Nami called as they left.

"We will!" Sam called back. None of them noticed the small knowing smile on Nami's face or the smirk that Vander sported as he began formulating his newest plot.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Oooooooooh, it's getting interesting now.

**Me: **Thank you Gore.

**Danny: **Damn. I'm almost tempted to ask you what the plot is but I know you won't tell me.

**Me: **I'd have to know the answer to that question first.

**Vlad: **You don't know?

**Me: **Nope, I just added that last part on a whim. I'm just as clueless as everyone else is.

**Vlad: **You can say that again.

**Danny: **I think Vlad needs to be punished.

**Me: **He'll get his in the next chapter. *laughs evilly*

**Vlad: ***Gulps*

**Nami: **Please remember to review.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Me: **Sorry it took so long to update. I had trouble writing the beginning of this story cause of facts. It's hard writing facts about fictional characters and making it sound authentic. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I couldn't make it any better. (You'll see what I mean). Plus I had to clean, like I do every other Sunday and I went to see Warm Bodies (btw, loved it. Awesome movie!)

**Danny: **It seems fine to me.

**Mr. Lancer: **Yes, you did a decent job.

**Gore the plot bunny: **WHAT THE HELL?! ! ! ! WHY IS LANCER HERE?! ! ! !

**Vlad: **Do you really need to shout?

**Gore the plot bunny: **YES! ! ! ! ! !

**Me: **Gore's high on caffeine at the moment.

**Gore the plot bunny: ***Running round on ceiling in very fast circles* COFFEE! ! ! ! ! NEED MORE! ! !

**Danny: **Nami, can you do something about Gore?

**Nami: **Magic can only do so much Daniel; unfortunately it is useless in this situation.

**Danny: **That sucks.

**Gore the plot bunny: **STARTCHAPTERANIME! ! ! ! MAKEASBLOODYASPOSSIBLEORIKIL LYOU! ! ! !

**Me: **You've been watching too much Jeff Dunham.

**Gore the plot bunny: **HOWAREYOUPEANUT?! ! ! I'MFINE, HOWBOUTYOU?! ! ! I'MGOOD! ! THAT'SGOODTHAT'SGOODTHAT'SGOOOOOOOOD! ! ! ! !

**Vlad: **Just start the chapter already.

**Me: **Yeah… that's… that's a good idea.

Secrets Revealed

_ The Life and Times of Delilah Fenton-Nightingale_

_ Part 1: Not so Humble Beginnings_

_ -Only daughter of Jack Fenton-Nightingale. Born January 13, 1678 in Salem, Massachusetts. From a young age this young woman was considered dangerous. Mature and quiet except at night. While others were sleeping Delilah would scream. At the age of six a physician declared that Delilah suffered from Depressive disorder and Dissociative identity disorder or Multiple personality disorder. By the age of fourteen, she had grown out of both disorders. Historians consider Delilah lucky; as she overcame her mental disorders just as the Salem Witch trials began…._

Danny put down the book. He had read it so many times the past week that he almost had it memorized. His history teacher would be proud, considering that the book focused more on the trials than on Delilah. The book hardly mentioned the girl at all except in the beginning and when he read that she was one of the few people that had never been accused of being a witch. Danny was sure there was supposed to be more about her; almost half the pages were ripped out. This irritated the half ghost as he wanted to learn more about his ancestor. Maybe he should ask his parents? Would they even know? Danny decided it was worth a shot and headed downstairs to the lab; book in hand.

The Fenton's were looking over the plans for a new project (portable ghost shields: bracelets for girls and wrist watches for boys). "Mom, Dad; can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Danny. What is it?"

"Does it involve ghosts?!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No Dad, not about ghosts." The ghost hunter's face fell. "I found this book on one of our ancestors; some of the pages are ripped out. So I was wondering if you guys might know anything."

Maddie held out her hand for the book, which Danny didn't hesitate to give her. "The Life and Times of Delilah Fenton-Nightingale? I've never heard of her. What about you jack?" She handed the old book to her husband. The man skimmed through the first couple of pages.

"I haven't heard of her either. I know Jack Fenton-Nightingale. He was a witch hunter; involved in the hanging of many accused witches during the Salem Witch trials. I knew he had a son but I didn't know he had a daughter. "

Danny's heart sunk. His dad didn't even know who she was and the man was an expert on Fenton family history. Danny had tried everything else the past week. He had tried looking her up on the internet, but nothing turned up. He had even soured the old public library and school library. Nothing! He had even asked Clockwork, but the ghost refused to tell him anything ("If I told you it would interfere with the time line.") It was like she never existed.

"Where did you get this book Danny?"

"That new shop in town: Simple Magic."

"Maybe you should ask the owner. They might have another copy with no missing pages."

"I guess I don't have a choice. Thanks guys."

"Anytime Son."

…..

Vlad's (Vander's) POV

"LET ME OUT NAMI!"

"I think not Vladimir." Said Nami, still cutting ingredients for the potion she was making. She didn't so much as look at Vlad. (A/N: Nami calls Vlad by his real name in private where as she calls him Vander any other time.)

Vlad continued to bang on the mirror, of which he was currently trapped. That he had been trapped in for a better part of the week except to attend school. Earlier that week, about an hour after Daniel and his friends left the shop and Vlad finished those insufferable chores; Nami thought it best to imprison him in what she called 'The Reverse Realm'. Just another way of saying that he was confined inside a reflection of the real world. But that was beside the point; the fact remained that Vlad had no idea what he did to deserve this type of treatment. He did everything Nami told him to! Chores, shopping, he even aided her potion making; and for what?! To be interned in this infernal mirror!

"Nami, if you don't let me out of here this instant I will…"

"You will what? In case you have forgotten; I have stripped you of your ghost powers for the time being."

Vlad growled. Damn this witch! "Could you at least enlighten me to the reason I am being imprisoned for?" Vlad grounded out with forced politeness.

"Don't play dumb Vladimir. Ignorance doesn't suit you."

Vlad growled again. "I am not playing dumb! Why have you done this to me?!"

"You were planning something." The sorceress ceased cutting and turned to glare at Vlad; with hands placed firmly on her hips. "I have gone out of my way to make it so you could safely return to earth. I saved you when you were on the brink of death. I have given you a second chance under a new identity." Nami stalked closer to the mirror as she said all this. "And _**you**_…!" Vlad cringed under Nami's intense gaze. "…have the audacity to plot some ruse for revenge! I WILL NOT HAVE IT VLADIMIR!"

That was the first time; in the four weeks Vlad had known the sorceress, that she raised her voice. Nami never yelled. Not at anyone, no matter how much they fought and scorned her. She took the blows calmly. In that sense, her personality was comparable to Clockwork's in the way she handled people. Seeing her actually lose control and raise her voice, it was enough to frighten the hybrid. Really frighten him. Vlad was never frightened of anything. But now… well… even Pariah Dark would succumb to fear if faced with this girl. "S-sorry." Vlad stuttered pathetically. He never stuttered.

"If you are indeed 'sorry', then you will cease your constant complaining and behave. " Vlad nodded. Nami made sure to maintain eye contact as she continued to glare at the hybrid for a moment longer. She turned. "I had hoped that you were at least smart enough to figure out the rules of your return to earth without me having to tell you…" Nami walked back to the table and continued cutting the ingredients. "… but I see now that it was just wishful thinking." Vlad tried not to be offended as her was sure Nami was calling him stupid again. "Most importantly, no more revenge plots. Ever! One would think that you would have learned from past mistakes; after all, it was those very plots that made you an outcast. That and poor planning on your part." (A/N: Nami is referring to the fact that Vlad didn't count on the asteroid being ghost-proof in the final episode.)

Vlad hung his head. Her words hurt. More than they should have. But there was truth in their sting. Vlad had made mistakes and he suffered the consequences of those mistakes. He had lost his only friend (not that he still considered Jack Fenton his friend) and the woman he loved. He was banished, exiled from his home. He had lost everything. Once, two weeks ago, Nami had compared him to a fifteen year old girl. No, Nami had said that he was worse than a fifteen year old girl. "Women are experts at holding grudges Vladimir, but even a fifteen year old would have forgiven Jack and moved on. No one holds a grudge for twenty years. You have only yourself to blame for the loneliness and bitterness you suffered from." That was what she had told him. He had scoffed at her words that time, now he saw truth in them. Vlad could have easily found another woman to love him, or even a man. But he allowed petty jealousy to rule his life and fuel his actions. He had no one but himself to blame.

Nami sighed. "Vladimir, I will let you out now if you agree to my terms. Remember, I am only doing this for your own good."

Vlad nodded, "I know." And after a pause said, "Thank you."

Nami smiled. "You are welcome." With a wave of her hand the glass of the mirror began to ripple like water. Vlad easily slid through the coolness of the liquefied glass. Once he was standing a safe distance away the mirror returned to its former state. Not a second later, the bell to the shop could be heard; announcing that they had a customer.

…..

Danny's POV

Danny entered the shop. It looked pretty much the same, if not a little dustier. "Hello," he called.

"Hello Daniel. Can I help you with anything?" Nami entered the shop through the curtain covered entrance.

Danny walked up to the checkout counter and held out the book. "Some of the pages are missing and I was… Well, I was wondering if…"

"You want to know if I have the missing pages or another copy."

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid that this book is the only copy." Nami said. Danny felt dejected. All that searching for nothing. "But…" Danny looked up hopefully when Nami said that. "It just so happens that I have a copy of Delilah's personal diary. If you would like to take a look."

"Yes," Danny said quickly. He really wanted to know more about Delilah. Though, he wasn't exactly sure why. He had never been interested in this type of thing before. Nami beckoned him with one hand and held the curtain open with the other. Danny did as directed and walked into the back room. Vander was there. He was watching over a… a cauldron? Wow, they really took this magic stuff seriously.

"Vander, keep a close eye on that potion. Once it turns magenta add in the hazel roots."

"Yes Ma'am." Vander said quietly. Vander was acting differently. Last time Danny visited the shop, Vander acted… well, the way any normal teenager would act when told to do something that they didn't want to do.

"Wait here Daniel. I will get the book." Nami climbed the iron staircase that was in the room and disappeared through some kind of trap door. Danny stood there awkwardly. What was he supposed to do while he was waiting? Danny took in his surroundings. The room was bigger than the shop by at least three feet. It reminded Danny of a dungeon that had been hastily transformed into something reminiscent of a kitchen. A small square table and old antique chairs were placed in the middle of the room. Countertops and cabinets were on every wall. It wasn't really cramped or anything, just cluttered and messy. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

The sound of water splashing caused Danny to jump. 'I guess the potion turned magenta', he thought. The young hybrid glanced at Vander and was once again taken with just how handsome the boy was. Vander's hair was still in a ponytail, but today he wore a dark blue sweater with one light blue stripe that wrapped around his chest, black skinny jeans, and plain black worker's boots that were only laced up halfway.

Danny was amazed with Vander's figure. The way the skinny jeans hugged his legs and butt made Danny's head swim. The halfa couldn't help but feel inadequate next to the older boy. Vander was the type of person that both men and women would drool over (if just for his looks). No one looked twice at Danny and if they did, it was only because of his ghost powers. Danny had maybe only one real boyfriend that liked him for him. Not for Danny Phantom.

Danny glanced down at himself. Maybe he should have dressed differently. After he announced that he was gay Valerie (after a long apology, she had finally forgiven his for accidentally getting her dad fired) and Star forced him to go shopping with them. The two girls had bought Danny an entirely new wardrobe that they said would 'attract the masses'. Today he wore a sweater that was not unlike Vander's; only his sweater was green with a red stripe and the sleeves hung low off his shoulders and covered the palms of his hands, khaki cargo pants, dark brown combat boots, and a plain black collar that Sam had given him. Danny had also gotten into the habit of wearing makeup (once again the fault of girls forcing him to do it). He didn't wear a lot, just some eyeliner (thin) and flesh-toned lip gloss. You couldn't even see the makeup unless you got really close to his face. His hair had grown out the past year too. The raven locks just barely grazed his shoulders in a short of bob-style cut, and his bangs had been angled so that they were visible but didn't disrupt his vision. The overall effect made him look… slightly feminine. Girls (including Sam) insisted that he looked really good like this.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Danny jumped, startled as he wasn't expecting Vander to ask such a question. No one asked him why he dressed the way he did. Most people just accepted the change as a result of his sexual orientation.

"Um well…" Vander raised his eyebrow in a Vlad-like manner. God, those two were so alike it was almost criminal. The way Vander's observed him made Danny feel… well almost… naked. Like he was being x-rayed. Danny flushed and looked away, unable to look Vander in the eye for a moment longer.

"I have the book Daniel." Oh thank God. Danny practically jogged over to Nami, anything to escape the awkward moment. "This is a newer book, so it will cost you a little more."

"I don't mind." Danny said. "How much?"

"12.50."

"That's not so bad." Danny followed Nami back to the shop and handed her a twenty. "Thanks for the book."

"You are welcome Daniel. Come again soon." She said as she handed him his change.

Danny left.

…..

Vlad's (Vander's) POV

"Daniel's changed." Vlad stated solemnly.

"That's what happens when you have been away for a year Vladimir. People change."

""That's not what I meant."

"Are you referring to the fact that Daniel now plays for the other team?"

"Daniel plays for the other…?" Vlad's eyes widened when he got the gest of Nami's words. Daniel was gay?! When did that happen?! No, that wasn't possible, was it? He had to confirm it with Nami. "Daniel is gay?"

"Yes, it was formally announced on the news a few months after the incident with the asteroid." Nami laughed openly at the stunned look on Vlad's face. He flushed. After calming down, she continued. "Vladimir, you know I can read minds right?"

"Yes. You make it hard not to know."

"You do realize that Daniel has a crush on you."

"I noticed, if the way he was behaving today is anything to go by."

Nami chuckled. "Wrong Vladimir."

"What?"

"Though Daniel is obviously attracted to 'Vander Masterson', _he_ is not the one he has a crush on. He has a crush on _**you**_. Vlad Masters."

Vlad almost fainted. Daniel liked him? The man that he once considered his arch enemy. The man that had practically made the boy's life a living Hell. Vlad just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would Daniel, who was young and sweet and … absolutely perfect, want him?

"Why?" Vlad breathed, so low that Nami almost couldn't hear him, almost.

"Why don't you ask him? Daniel…" Vlad's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Daniel came back into the shop. The boy's expression was unreadable. Totally blank. Except for his eyes, which held a certain level of surprise and disbelieve in them.

"Vlad?"

**Me: **I'm gonna stop here for now. So I'm trying to add more dialogue in this story than what I had in my previous fanfictions, what do you guys think? Oh and I'm planning on drawing a picture of Danny's outfit from this chapter (the sweater at least) and posting it on my Deviantart. Though it may take a while for me to actually get it up. I take pictures of my drawings with my mom's digital camera and post them, and the camera doesn't have batteries at the moment.

**Gore the plot bunny: **YAY! ! ! DANNYKNOWSVANDERISVLAD! ! ! ! NOW MAKE THEM HAVE SEX! ! ! !

**Vlad: **Can we please put him in the thermos.

**Danny: **Hold on I'll get it.

**Nami: **please review.

**Me: **Seriously, I need reviews for this story… and critiques. Tell me how I can make it better. Even the slightest bit of input will be greatly appreciated. ^-^ 


	5. A New Beginning

**Me: **What I would like to know is why people keep following finished stories. Let's get this straight. There are no more chapters for Sick Day and My Mate, so stop acting like there will be. Do you people not see the big 'END' at the end of the final chapters? Those stories are done. F.I.N.I.S.H.E.D.

**Vlad: **I think we should start the chapter before she starts ranting.

**Danny: **Anime doesn't rant. Unless you mention Twilight…

**Me: **Oh don't get me started on that I…

**Gore the plot bunny: **NO! BAD! START THE CHAPTER! START THE CHAPTER!

**Me: ** Oh, Shut up Gore.

**Nami: **Did you have as good birthday Anime?

**Me: **I'm 20 now Yay! And yes Nami I did have a nice birthday.

**Danny: **Party hard?

**Me: **There was no party or cake, just a couple of cards, checks, and iTunes and amazon cards. Plus people telling me happy birthday on Facebook and Deviantart. But it was still nice. Anyway, to the story!

A New Beginning

"Vlad?"

This couldn't be. Vander was really Vlad? How was that even possible? Vander was a sixteen year old boy and Vlad was what? In his forties. This… this was too good to be true. Sure Danny had hoped to see Vlad again. Hell, he loved the man (yes, loved). But… just not like this. He wanted Vlad Masters not Vander Masterson.

"How…?" Danny said slowly. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Daniel I… You see…" Vander, no, Vlad was at a loss for words. Danny waited with bated breath, for an explanation. Nami was the person who offered one.

…..

"Sit down Daniel." Nami said while pulling out a chair for him. The three of them had relocated to the back room (at Nami's request) so that they could be more comfortable. Vander (no, not Vander, Vlad) sat down across from him. The atmosphere was heavy and awkward. Danny kept fidgeting in his seat, unable to keep still. Vander (VLAD DAMMIT) just sat quietly and stared at the worn out, filthy table cloth. The only sound in the room was the clanking of chinaware as Nami made tea.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?!" Vlad blurted out suddenly. Danny decided that his shoes were more interesting at that moment. What was he supposed to say?

"Calm down Vladimir." Nami said calmly while pouring tea for the boys. "Now Daniel…" Nami snapped her fingers and a chair materialized from thin air. She sat down. "…What would you like to know first?"

Danny thought for a moment. Where should he start? He decided on asking the one question he was most curious about. "You're a witch?"

Nami smiled, "Yes Daniel. I am a witch. Though I prefer the term 'Sorceress'.' Witch' is a term used by the ignorant and intolerant."

"I didn't think things like that actually existed."

"Oh no Daniel. Magic is very much real, but there are very few sorcerers and sorceresses left. Real magic is very rare these days. You know, there are some people in this world that do have magic in their blood. They just don't realize that it's there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Danny took a moment to absorb this new information before asking his next question. "Then you used your powers to save Vlad?" Nami nodded. "Why?"

"No reason. I am simply a nice person who believes in second chances." Nami patted Vlad's hand in a friendly/ comforting manner as she said this.

Vlad finally tore his gaze away from the tablecloth and met Danny's eyes. Danny smiled slightly, letting Vlad know that he was not angry. Vlad smiled back. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to.

….

Vlad's POV

It was getting dark and Vlad decided to walk Daniel home. Just so they could talk. Get caught up. The awkward atmosphere had vanished completely and the conversation flowed freely. Never had they been able to talk to each other like this. Not even when they were enemies.

"So Nami can actually read minds?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It's really annoying. I can't get away with anything around her."

Daniel laughed loudly. "Wow Vla- I mean 'Vander', you actually sound like a teenager right now."

"I feel like one." Vlad grumbled. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back to the shop?"

"Oh. Yeah, I realized that Nami had given me incorrect change when I bought this book. And you know what? I'm starting to think that she did it on purpose."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Vlad was disappointed when they arrived at Fenton Work's. He wanted to spend some more alone time with Daniel. "I'll see you at school." Vlad said reluctantly. Daniel smiled somewhat nervously before he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Vlad's. It was just a peck. Not enough to really be considered a kiss but it was still a kiss nonetheless.

"G'night Vlad." Daniel said and closed the door. Vlad almost skipped the entire way home (almost).

**Me: **Sorry I didn't update sooner: Writer's block. Ugh, I hate it when I'm at a loss for inspiration. Seriously Gore, aren't you supposed to help me in this area?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey, I only give you the original ideas. Everything else is strictly on you.

**Me: **You're a horrible muse Gore, you know that?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Whatever…. *rolls eyes*

**Me: **Anyway, I apologize once again for not updating sooner. Like I said: Writers block.

**Danny: **Please Review


	6. Blood is thicker than Water

**Me: **The next few chapters will be starting with entries from Delilah's diary. Or at least I'm going to try to start each chapter that way. We'll see.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey Anime?

**Me: **What?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Is it true that my sister is helping you with some Xiaolin Showdown fics?

**Me: **Yeah so?

**Vlad: **Wait, there's more than one of him?!

**Me: **Don't be such a baby V-chan. Gore's sister is really nice. Just don't make her mad. Besides you'll probably never meet her.

**Danny: **Is she a ghost bunny too?

**Gore the plot bunny: **My sister Electra is a robot.

**Danny: **Cool!

**Nami: **Why don't we get started?

**Blood is thicker than Water**

_Diary of Delilah Fenton-Nightingale_

_ January 13, 1692_

_ -I am fourteen as of today and as a gift my father hath given me this simple diary. Surely the pages will be filled in their entirety in a few short months. For now, I will be pleased to document my thoughts as they are now. The doctor hath given my family wondrous news upon this day. According to the physician, I am now completely cured of the disorders that have plagued me since I was but six! No longer will my pure family be forced to hide me away. At long last, I shall be permitted to attend church with my family and play with the other girls my age! Perhaps Mary Warren would be the least judgmental of me. She is such a sensible and kindhearted person, but she is also very complacent (maybe I could help her break that habit). She should learn to stick up for herself. Especially around that harlot Abigail Williams. Abigail is known for taking advantage of poor Mary. I can't help but think that Abigail should be taught a lesson._

_ I have heard word from my brother that Abigail had performed an act of adultery with poor Goody Proctor's husband. Perhaps I could use this knowledge to my advantage? I have never liked Abigail to begin with anyway. She is a greedy being and doesn't the bible teach us that greed is one of the seven deadly sins? It is shameful for the niece of a minister to behave as such (though I suppose her uncle is rather greedy himself). Perhaps I could help Abigail to see the light? Yes, I shall help her amend her sins. Abigail must repent. I will see of it. -_

…

"WHAT!"

Danny winced. "Guys calm down. I don't want my parents to find out about this." Danny quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if his one of his parents were coming.

"You cannot be serious Danny. How can Vander be Vlad?"

"I'm dead serious Sam."

"But how is it possible?" Asked Tucker.

"Nami is a witc-… er… sorceress. She brought Vlad back to earth and transfigured him into a sixteen year old. But despite appearances it is still Vlad." Danny informed his friends. (A/N: Just to be clear. Danny is video chatting with his friends in this scene.)

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Nami is a witch? A real witch?"

"Sorceress." Danny corrected Sam.

"What's the difference?!"

"Nami says that only ignorant and intolerant people use the term witch."

"Whatever."

"Danny?"

"Yeah Tuck?"

"I know you don't want your parents to find out about Vlad, but, have you told Jazz? I think she would like to know."

"Yeah, I just finished talking to her when you guys beeped in." (A/N: I don't have a camera on the computer or Skype, so I don't really know how video chatting works. Bear with me okay?)

"What did Harvard's #1 student have to say about it, hm?" Sam inquired.

Danny shrugged. "She was too shocked by the existence of Sorcerers and Sorceresses to really say anything." Tucker laughed at that. Even Sam had to fight down a snicker. Jazz was sometimes almost too predictable. You'd think after discovering the existence of ghosts she's be more open minded.

"Okay, all laughter aside, Danny. Is this… you know… really okay? I mean I know you have a crush on Vlad but… Do you think it's such a good idea to let him to his own devices?"

"He's not Sam. Nami had been keeping an eye on him since day one. I don't think she'll let Vlad try and take over the world again. After all, she put so much time and effort into bringing him back."

"He's got a point Sam." Tucker complied.

Sam sighed loudly. "Fine… Yeah, you guys are right. Nami seems like the type of person that would use her abilities to help people not hurt them."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "Hey, So? Danny. Did you ever find anything else on Delilah?"

"Yeah. Nami sold me a copy of Delilah's diary."

"Really?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Yeah, listen to this…" Danny read the first entry aloud. "So? What do you guys think?"

"I think your ancestor is a bit full of herself." Sam said bluntly. "I mean, what was all that about teaching Abigail a lesson?"

"I don't really agree Sam." Said Tucker.

"What? Why?"

"Well didn't you ever read The Crucible? Or your history book for that matter? Abigail Williams is one of the people that was responsible for the death of many innocent women during the Salem Witch Trials. She both accused women of being witches and pretended to be attacked as evidence during their trials. It sounds to me, that Delilah was the only one that had any sense back then."

"Point taken."

….

Vlad's POV

Vlad swept the leaves away from the shop entrance for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Nami!" He called.

"What?!" She hollered back.

Vlad could hear her footsteps as she approached the door. He lowered his voice. "If you're such an all-powerful sorceress, why don't you just use your magic to clean?" Vlad sneered, then in an undertone added, "Instead of making me do it."

"Vladimir…" Nami reprimanded him as she walked outside. It was warm this fall season; Nami wore a simple Jack Skelington t-shirt (A/N: I love that movie so much, heck, I got a glow in the dark jack poster.) and dark-wash skinny jeans. She had even pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. "…There are no shortcuts in magic. That is the first _**rule **_of sorcery. Besides, how would you learn to appreciate the finer things in life if you can't even do a few simple chores?" Nami smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Just do your chores 'Vander'." She turned to go back inside. "Oh and 'Vander', Daniel is coming by to discuss some things with me. Just send him to the back room for me, alright?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

…

Danny's POV

"Hey Nami." Danny said as he entered the room. Nami was working on another potion.

"Hello Daniel. How are you enjoying the diary? I hope it had been insightful."

"Yeah. It is thanks."

Nami nodded her head in approval and turned back to the boiling cauldron. It was rather odd seeing her dressed in such modern attire while stirring the turquoise colored liquid. "So… what are you making?"

"Dolorem-Occisio potionatus."

"Come again?"

"It is a pain-killing potion. Perfect for people with extreme cases of arthritis."

"That's cool. Um… didn't you ask me here to tell me something?"

"Yes, just give me a moment. This potion is almost complete." After a few more stirs the liquid turned from turquoise to dark blue and Nami scooped some into a medium sized bottle. She held the bottle up to eye level to inspect it. Satisfied, Nami slowly began to wave her hand over the bottle before making a sort of pulling gesture. Though her hand closed over thin air, the actions made it seem as though she were lifting something quite heavy. And as she pulled her hand upwards, the potion quickly went from dark blue to clear as crystal. "There, all done." Nami corked and labeled the bottle before placing it on a nearby shelf. She turned back to Danny. "Have a seat Daniel." She gestured to the table.

…...Time Skip…..

(I'm being lazy right now.)

Danny sat there, stunned, at what Nami had just told him. "De- Delilah was a sorceress? Really?"

"Yes Daniel, she was. And I believe, though I may be wrong, I believe that you also have magic in your blood."

"So you asked me here so you can see if I'm a sorcerer or not?" Danny asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"More or less," Nami replied.

"How do we find out?"

"There is a simple test. Wait here." Nami stood and walked upstairs. Danny could faintly hear her rummaging around. He gulped. A test? What type of test would it be? He thought for a moment that he would actually have to perform a spell or something. That thought almost terrified him. How embarrassing would it be if he couldn't even perform the simplest of spells? "Here it is!" Nami must have found what she was looking for.

"So…? What exactly is this test?" Danny asked as Nami returned, trying to sound braver than he actually felt.

"Don't be nervous Daniel…"

"I'm not nervous!" Danny said all too quickly. His voice took on a certain squeak that came with the nervousness.

Nami chuckled. "You are not a very good liar Daniel."

Danny blushed. He knew he wasn't a very good liar, he was just lucky most of the people he lied to were pretty clueless.

Nami chuckled again. "Being a bad liar is not necessarily a bad thing. Anyway, there is no need to be nervous Daniel. I just need a drop of your blood." At Danny's confused expression she held out her hand. Cupped in her palm was a small ring. The ring was styled to look like a Chinese dragon made from pure silver. It was finely detailed. Danny could easily make out the scales and tufts of fur that were around the head and tail. The dragon's eyes looked like they were made from tiny emeralds. The ring was formed so that the body of the dragon would firmly wrap around anyone's finger. With her other hand, Nami held out a sewing needle. "Prick your finger and let the blood drop into the dragon's open mouth."

Danny did as he was told, though he was feeling a little apprehensive about it. As soon as the blood touched the inanimate dragon's tongue the emerald eyes turned to rubies and… it came alive! The small silver dragon turned its tiny head to the left then right before making use of its tiny wings. It flew from Nami's palm to Danny's hand and wrapped itself securely around his finger before once again becoming inanimate.

"What… What just happened?"

"The ring had just confirmed my suspicions." Nami said, smiling.

"What?"

"Daniel you are, indeed, a sorcerer."

Danny collapsed back into his chair as his legs gave out. "A… a sorcerer…?"

**Me: **And I'm gonna leave it off here.

**Gore the plot bunny: **What?! No, don't stop!

**Danny: **…So now I'm half ghost and a sorcerer? Sweet!

**Vlad: **That's not fair.

**Me: **Life isn't fair V-chan. Get over it.

**Nami: **Please review lovely readers.


	7. Training

**Vlad: **Anime, where is that psycho rabbit of yours?

**Me: **You mean Gore?

**Vlad: **Is there any other?

**Me: **Ha! Right; Gore's been kidnapped by one of our readers.

**Danny: **Why?

**Me: **Well… love makes you do crazy things. And to DarthMorpheus, I really enjoyed talking to you and listening to your opinions. Hope to hear more from you in the future. ^-^

**Nami: **Gore is coming back right?

**Me: **Of course! Seriously, if there's no plot bunny there's no new stories. And I'm sure my readers don't want that.

**Training**

_February 1, 1692_

_ -I prayed for Abigail last night. Though I have doubts that my prayers were answered. Sweet Mary Warren told me that the girls were meeting Tituba in the forest. I sense the devil is afoot in Salem. It seems as though Abigail is yet to learn her lesson. -_

…

"A… a sorcerer…?" How was this possible? There was no way he was a sorcerer. Just… no way. Danny slumped in his chair and buried his head in his hands. "What now…?" He asked his voice slightly above a whisper.

"That depends on you." Nami said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Daniel, the way I see it, you have two options. One: you can ignore the fact that you have magic in your blood and live your life the way you always have. There is really no reason this had to change anything." Danny had to admit, Nami had a point. Just cause he was technically a sorcerer, didn't mean that he had to do anything about it. "Option two: I can teach you how to use your magic." Danny stared at Nami incredulously, his mouth slightly agape. "You see Daniel that ring…" Nami gestured to the ring on his finger. "…is actually a channeling device. It will help you control your magic until you are capable of handling it on your own."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. "I see…" He bowed his head in thought. If he ignored it, everything went back to normal. Part of him though, was really interested in learning about it. Seriously, if magic was anything like how it was portrayed in the Harry Potter books (Sam forced him to read the series once) then it might be fun to learn about it. Heck, it might be useful in ghost hunting. Hadn't Vlad once said that Nami suspended his ghost powers for a period of time?

"Well Daniel…? What do you say?"

He came to his decision. He straightened his back and stood up. "I want to learn."

Nami smiled, "I thought you might."

…...Time Skip…..

"You're not serious." Sam said her mouth agape in surprise.

Danny laughed lightly. "You know, Jazz said the exact same thing when I told her."

"This isn't funny Danny." Sam slammed her fist on the table. The threatening action lost its bite with all the background noise of the Nasty Burger.

"Calm down Sam," said Tucker through a mouthful of cheeseburger. It came out as 'cwam dwown Sam'.

"Must you talk with your mouthful?" Vlad snapped. The man turned teenager had somehow quickly become a permanent part of their group. Tucker swallowed his mouthful.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Lack of magical ancestors." Danny whispered back.

"Jealous much 'Vander'?" Sam sneered playfully. Vlad growled in response. Danny shook his head and carefully slipped his hand under the table to pat Vlad's thigh. (**A/N: Danny and Vlad aren't dating yet, but they're getting closer.**) The action seemed to calm the teenage man down as his tense posture relaxed somewhat.

"I'm gonna go get a salad." Vlad mumbled. The three teens watched as he slipped from the booth and went to the counter before continuing their conversation.

"So when does the magic training start?" Tucker asked.

"Tomorrow. Nami wants to get started as soon as possible."

"I have just one question Danny."

"What Sam?"

"Can we watch?"

….

"Are you ready to get started Daniel?" Nami asked as she moved the table out of the way.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Before you two get started…" Vlad's voice carried over them from the iron staircase. "Is there any particular reason that I'm here?"

"Yes Vladimir, there is." Nami said matter-of -factly. "I may require your assistance during Daniel's training."

"Like what?"

"I will let you know when there is something you can do. For now though, I would like you to observe. You will need it."

Vlad made a humphing sound as he crossed his arms over his chest. Danny couldn't help but laugh at Vlad's childish behavior. The man became more like a teenager every day. Nami chuckled too. "So what are we doing first?" Danny asked.

"First, you need a basic understanding of magic." She told him.

"Okay." Danny nodded.

"The first thing you must know is that science plays a key role in spell casting." Danny groaned. Great, science was one of his worst subjects. Nami chuckled again. "Don't worry Daniel, it is simple science. Basically common knowledge. I have no doubt in my mind that this will come easy to you." Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Daniel…"

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to name the four elements."

"Four elements…?" Nami stared at him expectantly. It dawned on him then what she was asking. "Oh…um… Earth, water, fire, and air."

"Correct."

Danny heard Vlad scoff. "What exactly does the four elements have to do with magic?" He asked. Danny was curious as well.

Nami glared at him. "Any and every spell that Daniel will be learning is in some form of the four elements." She snapped.

"Really?" Vlad cocked an eyebrow and leaned over the railing in interest. Nami rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore him. She turned her attention back to Danny.

"Daniel, do you have any elemental ghost powers." She asked suddenly.

Danny was stunned by the question for a moment. Only a moment though. He quickly snapped out of it and answered her question. He nodded. "Yeah, I have ice powers."

Nami smiled. "Excellent. Then we will start you training with water elemental spells. Your ice powers should make it the easiest to learn."

Danny who had been a little uneasy about learning magic suddenly felt beside himself with excitement. He really couldn't wait to get started! And unlike using his ghost powers, Danny didn't felt the pressure or need to learn but more that he simply wanted to. (**A/N: It's pretty much the other way around with his ghost powers.**) "So what water based spell do I get to learn first?" He asked not bothering to contain his excitement or anticipation.

Nami chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm. "Not yet Daniel. Right now you need a basic understanding and control of the water element. There are many different uses of it and you need to know those uses."

"So…it's like Katara from Avatar the last air bender?" Nami let out a hearty laugh at that.

"Yes Daniel, exactly like Katara." Nami walked over to the sink, turned on the faucet and filled an old dented bucket up to the rim. "Water is everywhere Daniel. From the air we breathe to the oceans and lakes that we swim in." She sat the bucket down in the center of the room. "So for the next few days we will be working on controlling water in its different forms. Vapors, liquids, and solids. We will start with the liquid as it is the most difficult to master. Once you have control over it, the other will be a cinch." Nami gestured to the bucket. "Watch closely Daniel."

Nami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She spread her legs slightly, most likely to maintain her balance. She brought her hands up the length of her body (palms down) before placing them in a position reminiscent of a Christian praying. All was still for a moment. Her eyes opened in a flash and she thrust both hand out in front of her (palms out). As she did this, almost immediately, the water shot out of the bucket to hover in midair. In a perfect bubble. Danny and Vlad both watched in awe of Nami's power. (**A/N: Vlad hasn't seen Nami do very many complicated spells. Just simple ones and potion making so he's just as impressed as Danny is.**)

She smirked. In a barrage of motions (too fast for anyone to see) Nami forced the water into many different directions and shapes. It really was just like watching an episode of Avatar. At the end of the demonstration Nami performed a reverse of the original motions to return the water to the bucket. Danny and Vlad both broke out into applause. Nami bowed.

"That was incredible Nami!"

"Thank you Daniel. Now, it is your turn." Danny gulped. He knew from past experience that things like this were harder than they seemed. But he swallowed his unease and took the same stance as Nami had. It might not work out right at first, but then again, he was a beginner.

**Me: **I love the Harry Potter books. Doesn't it seem like the type of book series Sam would read? I bet her favorite character would be Snape. ^-^

**Gore the plot bunny: **You know what I noticed? Danny and Harry are a lot alike.

**Me: **So are Snape and Vlad.

**Danny and Vlad: **How?

**Me: **Well both Danny and Harry have hero complexes and black hair. Not to mention the two best friends that argues a lot.

**Gore the plot bunny: ** Vlad loves Danny's mom and Snape was in love with Harry's mom. Not to mention Snape was once a bad guy.

**Me: **Despite how cruel Snape can be he is still a better man than V-chan. *Smirks*

**Vlad: **Hey! :(

**Danny: ***Laughs at Vlad*

**Nami: **Time to review lovely readers.

**Me: **Hey Darth! *Waves to reader*

**Gore the plot bunny: **No, I just escaped! *Runs and hides from Darth*

**Danny: **I don't see any readers.

**Me: **I know. ^-^ I just did that to scare him. *laughs evilly*

**Nami: **Well played Anime.

**Me: **Thank you ^-^


	8. The Water Element

**Me: **I'm feeling kinda random at the moment so time for….. DANNY PHANTOM MUSIC CONTEST! ! !

**Vlad: **You can't be serious…

**Me: **Oh I'm dead serious. I posted this contest on Deviantart a couple of times and only one person actually did it . So I want to see if any of my lovely readers will give me some feedback. (Just put it in with your reviews. I'll mention any of my favorites in the next Author's note.) ^-^

**Gore the plot bunny: **Aren't you gonna tell us how it works?

**Me: **Duh… -_-' Stop interrupting and I might actually get to it.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Soooorrrrry 9_9

**Me: **Okay, the contest works like this: Think of some of your favorite songs and pair it with the DP character that the song most likely describes. You can do as many as you like and I will not question your choices (even if I don't get it, cuz most likely you won't get mine.)

**Danny: **What are yours?

**Me: **I'm getting to it! Seriously…. You… you guys….oh forget it…. Here are my song choices:

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom- (don't beat me up over this ^-^') Never say never by Justin Beiber

Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius- Somebody to love by both Queen and Usher or Sharp dressed man by ZZ Top (V-chan gets three songs LOL)

Tucker Foley- Geeks get the girls by American HI-Fi

Sam Manson- If I only were a Goth by Voltaire

Jazz Fenton- Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam (Just a couple of the lyrics reminds me of her)

Dash Baxter- Mean by Taylor Swift (cuz he's mean)

Paulina (I don't know her last name, sorry)- Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young

Valerie Grey- Beautiful girls by Sean Kingston (I think this song could be the theme for the episode Danny and Valerie were dating)

Dark Phantom/Dan Phantom/Evil Danny/ (Whatever you want to call him, but I call him Dark Dan)- When you're evil by Voltaire

Vortex- Tornado by Little Big Town

Desiree- Genie in a bottle by Christina Aguilera

Youngblood- I don't want to grow up or I'm just a kid by Simple plan

Cujo the ghost dog- Who let the dogs out by Baha men

Walker- Jailhouse rock by Elvis

Ember- I love rock n roll by Joan Jett

Well there you go! Those are my song choices.

**Vlad: **….

**Me: **What no insult?

**Vlad: **Shut up.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Hey Anime what song would you choose for me?

**Me: **I don't know any songs about psycho's, sorry.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Ha ha very funny.

**Nami: **I think we have wasted enough time on this nonsense. Anime, start the chapter.

**Me: **Fine…

**The Water Element**

_February 3, 1692_

_-Abigail and her cousin Elizabeth have been acting strange lately. I have heard them screaming in the night from where I lay and strangely… the sound soothes me. They deserve whatever God is punishing them with for all those times that they ridiculed me for my disorders of which there are no cures. I had screamed once. Now it is their turn. -_

….

"Daniel your stance is off again." Danny let out a frustrated groan. He had mastered controlling water in its liquid and solid forms (Solid was easiest because of his ice powers). Now he was attempting to master water vapors. Easier said than done. For one the vapors were practically invisible so Danny lost his visual reference. All he could do was try to feel the control, which was not saying much. He felt as if he were lost groping in the dark, for the switch that would magically make everything click. Danny resumed the starting position and tried again.

"Remember Daniel, your movements must remain fluid. Like the babbling brook. Slow and steady but always moving." Danny nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing all his muscles. It was like tai chi only more meditative. And finally, FINALLY everything clicked into place. He had found the switch. The vapors were doing exactly what he wanted them to. He could feel it. He had mastered it! Danny punched the air in triumph, practically leaping for joy at his success. Nami nodded her approval and laughed a little at his behavior. She was a good teacher. Danny originally thought that she would be strict and slightly overbearing but she wasn't. Nami was patient and let Danny set his own pace, she also made the lessons fun. As a result Danny learned faster and he understood it. "Okay Daniel," Danny cast her an expectant look. "I think it is time you learned some actual spells."

"Finally! What are you gonna teach me first?!" Danny asked excitedly.

"The Hungarian mirror trap." She told him before turning towards the door to the shop and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Vladimir!" She called. (**A/N: I do not own the Hungarian mirror trap. It is the property of the creators of The Sorcerer's Apprentice.**)

"What?!" Vlad stomped into the room. Danny tried to stifle a laugh (unsuccessfully) at the teenage man's appearance. Vlad was covered from head to toe in dust and spider webs. The dust had turned his black hair white and the rubber band that held the hair in place was falling out. His jeans were torn too. Not in the 'fashionable' way but in the 'I ran into a very sharp object' way. Vlad shot a glare at him but the red flush on the man's face rendered the look nonthreatening. Danny could guess exactly what he was thinking. 'I wish you hadn't seen me this way.'

"Vladimir," Nami called his attention back to her. "I will require your assistance to teach Daniel a spell."

"I see." Vlad eyed Nami wearily. He didn't completely trust her, but he knew better than to object (least he be trapped in that accused mirror again). "You won't mind if I change first, will you?"

Nami rolled her eyes. With a quick snap of her fingers, the dust and webs vanished, Vlad's hair returned to normal, and his jeans mended themselves. "There you are, happy now?" Vlad grumbled under his breath. "I will take that as a yes." Nami smirked. "Stand over there Vladimir." Nami pointed to a corner of the room where a plain white sheet covered something that looked somewhat like a giant picture frame. Vlad did as directed. "Watch closely Daniel." Nami said before facing Vlad. She snapped her fingers and the sheet vanished. The object was actually a free standing full-length mirror.

Vlad's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of it. "WAI- !" Before Vlad could get the word out Nami thrust her hands forward as if pushing him. The surface of the mirror rippled like water. Faster than Danny could blink, Vlad was trapped within the mirror. Literally! Vlad let out a scream of rage. "DAMN IT NAMI! NOT THIS AGAIN! LET ME OUT, NOW!"

Nami waved her hand dismissively. "In a moment Vladimir. I need to explain the basics of this spell to Daniel." Vlad let out another screech. Danny tried, goodness knows he tried, but he couldn't help himself; Danny doubled over in laughter. He hadn't laughed this hard in his life. He laughed until his sides hurt, tears run down his face, and until it was hard to breathe. Nami stood by his side silently, waiting for the fit to pass.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY DANIEL!" Vlad whined.

"Hahahahahaha, yes… yes it …. Hahahahaha….is!" If possible Danny began to laugh even harder. "I'm sorry…. Hahahaha… but it's… it's too funny! Hahahahahaha!"

It took a few minutes for the laughter to fully subside and for Danny to catch his breath. Vlad stood within the mirror, an embarrassed and grumpy look on his face. In fact, if Danny didn't know any better, he'd say Vlad was pouting. 'How cute', he thought. Nami handed Danny a glass of water. "Thanks." He told her.

"Ready to learn?" Danny nodded. "Good. Now then Daniel…" Nami vanished the glass. "This spell is fairly simple. All you have to do is picture in your mind, the glass of the mirror becoming water."

"Just picture it? It's really that easy?" There was no way it was that easy. Nothing was that easy.

"Yes it is. So, what I want you to do for now is make it so that Vladimir can escape the reverse realm himself…" Vlad grumbled again. "Then put him back, just as I showed you."

"Okay."

"You mean I'm going to be imprisoned again immediately after being freed?!" Vlad growled. He was not enjoying this.

"Just until Daniel masters the spell, Vladimir. You won't be in there for very long."

"You better not be lying." He snarled. He wasn't this grumpy even as a fruitloop billionaire, Danny mused.

"I never lie Vladimir. Lying is a waste of time and effort. Especially when the truth is eventually discovered anyway."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What's the big deal about being trapped in a mirror for a few minutes?" Danny wondered aloud.

"_**You **_weren't interned in a mirror for the better part of two weeks."

"What?!" Danny giggled.

Vlad ground his teeth. "Right after you and your friends visited the shop for the first time, **Nami**…" Vlad jerked his head towards the clever sorceress. "… Decided to place me under 'house arrest' for a short time. She only let me out of this Damn mirror world for school and to do those stupid chores."

Danny turned his attention to the sorceress himself. "Why did you detain him in the first place?" He asked.

"I was afraid Vladimir might be reverting to his old ways. You know the type of thing that got him…" She jabbed her thumb in Vlad's direction. "…exiled from earth to begin with. I decided to put a stop to that right then and there. I did not go through all that trouble to bring him back for nothing!"

Danny shot Vlad a look, 'shame on you'. "I got ya."

"Just hurry up and get me out of here!"

Nami began to laugh. Not in the uncontrollable way Danny had laughed earlier. "Vladimir, you do realize that there is a simple way to remove yourself from that mirror without the aid of others?"

"Yeah I… Wait. WHAT?!"

Both Nami and Danny broke out into a fit of laughter. They calmed themselves fairly quickly though. "There is a simple trick to getting out." Nami told Vlad.

"What is it?"

"You're smart Vladimir. You will figure it out eventually, but for now, be quiet and let Daniel concentrate." Vlad growled in annoyance but still did as he was told. "Whenever you are ready Daniel…"

"Right…"

Danny closed his eyes, picturing the glass of the mirror was water. Then focused all his energy on that image. Using magic really was just like using his ghost powers. As long as he concentrated, it was easy. Just as easy as Nami said it would be. Not five minutes later after he closed his eyes, Danny noticed a sound. Similar to that of water bubbling. It was a faint sound, almost inaudible and Danny was positive that had his eyes been open, he would not have heard it.

"Well done Daniel." At Nami's praise Danny opened his eyes. Vlad was no longer confined in the mirror. He had done it! In a matter of minutes! That was a million times faster than learning how to use his ghost powers. "Try and put him back now. And concentrate, this part is a little trickier than just making it so that the imprisoned can escape the Reverse realm."

"And hurry up. I want to get this over with!" For once, Vlad thought he'd rather be doing those chores he hated so much.

…

The next few weeks consisted of learning water spell after water spell. Healing spells, spells to create weapons from all forms of water, illusion and concealment charms; those were just a few of the spells he learned. Poor Vlad became to test subject for all of them. And though the man didn't mind the healing charms, he got increasingly irritated over the next few weeks... and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's 'Vander' Sam?" Danny asked his friend when they met in the hall after third period. (**A/N: Vlad and Sam have one class together without Danny or Tucker**.)

"He mouthed off to Mrs. Jackson." Danny cocked an eyebrow. Sam sighed. "He was sent to Principal Ishiyama's office for insulting a teacher and making Paulina cry. You know, as much as I dislike her, even Paulina didn't deserve that. What's got him so cross anyway?"

Danny blushed from guilt, though technically it wasn't really his fault. "Nami's pretty much… well… made Vla- 'Vander'," that was close. He shouldn't use Vlad's real name in public. "…She's pretty much made him the 'test dummy' for my magic lessons."

"So you've been casting spells on 'Vander' as practice?" Sam giggled. Not a sound usually associated with the Goth but still…

"Pretty much."

"No wonder he's been so grumpy."

Danny laughed. "Yeah… I guess we have been kinda harsh on him. I wish I could make it up to him."

"Well… maybe you can." Sam said in a suggestive tone.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked warily.

"Oh come on Danny! It's not exactly hard to notice you guys have a thing for each other."

"Sam you know I have a thing for him! I have for the past few months. But 'Vander' is…"

"Totally crushing on you." Danny gave her a look of disbelief. "Oh come on! Danny, I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you both interact with one another. 'Vander' really has the hots for you! Just ask him out."

Danny blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sam patted his back encouragingly. At that moment Danny caught sight of Vlad leaving the Principal's office looking a little less sour. And just as handsome as ever. His hair was down today, slightly brushing his shoulders. He wore a long-sleeved black polo shirt with a red plaid collar, black cargo pants with red pockets, and his usual black workers boots. "Danny?"

"You know what Sam? I think I will ask him."

Sam smiled at her friend. "Make it quick, okay."

**Me: **To Guest- Thank you for your review, and I will try my best to take your suggestions into account.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Suggestions?

**Me: **Yeah, he/she suggested that I put more of the characters individual thoughts in the story. And I'm gonna try, though I may not be successful.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Oh, okay…

**Danny: **Remember to review!

**Vlad: **…

**Nami: **Just say the line Vladimir and get it over with.

**Vlad: **Can't you do it?!

**Me: **I told you to do it. So do it!

**Vlad: **FINE! …Remember to post your song choices for the DP Music Contest.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Tata for now!

**Nami: **See you next chapter lovely readers.

**Danny: **Bye!


	9. Baciami

**Me: **Yay I finally got this finished!

**G****ay I finally got this finished!**

**ore the plot bunny: **It's all thanks to DarthMorpheus!

**Me: **Yep. Thanks for the awesome ideas Darth!

**Gore the plot bunny: **Dear readers please be sure to check out Darth's story 'A Love that was Undiscovered'.

**Danny: **Um…. Did Gore just say please?

**Me: **Oh dear God he did…. Run! It's the apocalypse! RUN!

**Baciami **

_February 29, 1692_

_ -Tituba, Miss Sarah Good, and Sarah Osborne have been accused of witchcraft. I fear that they have been falsely apprehended. Unfortunately there is little I may do to aid them. - _

…

"Hey Danny you've got to check out this new ga-" Tucker's sentence was cut off as the tech geek was hit in the face by a pair of discarded jeans.

"I don't have time Tucker. Vlad and I have a date tonight and I can't find anything to wear!" Normally Danny didn't give a shit about what he wore. He usually just threw on one of the outfits the girls (Sam, Valerie, and Star) had put together for him. (**A/N: In other words the cloths have been previously matched together and all Danny has to do is throw one of the outfits on**.) But tonight was different. Tonight he'd be going out with Vlad. Not Dash, not Kwan, not any of the other selfish assholes he had gotten stuck with in the past; Vlad. The man Danny could feel himself falling head over heels for. So of course he wanted to look nice. If only he could find something to wear! Danny had already decided to wear the black collar Sam had given him, which was steadily becoming a signature accessory for him, and a pair of heavy metal combat boots (also bought by Sam). He just couldn't find anything to go with them.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Just wear what you got on." He said while flopping unceremoniously onto Danny's bed.

"There's no way I'm wearing Tripp black skull chain pants on a date." Danny snapped still rummaging through his closet. Danny hardly ever wore those pants outside of Fenton Work's; they were strictly for lounging around. He couldn't count how many times Sam tried to get to wear them as everyday clothes. Danny rolled his eyes at the thought, and made a point never to buy anything from Hot Topic again (or make sure Sam never caught him buying anything.)

"I was talking about the shirt. Seriously dude, just wear that and throw on those leather skinny jeans Sam got you last week." Tucker said absently playing his handheld game.

Danny stopped his rummaging and cast a skeptical look towards his friend. That actually wasn't a bad idea. The more Danny thought about the more the outfit made sense. The pants were black and everyone knows black goes with everything. Danny smiled. "Tucker, I could kiss you."

"Please don't."

…

Vlad's POV

"Nami…?"

"What is it Vladimir?"

"I need money." (**A/N: Vlad may still have his fortune but if he wants to use it he has to go through Nami. That way she can make sure he doesn't misuse any of it. EX evil plots. XD**)

"Whatever for Vladimir?" Nami asked quirking an eyebrow while still focusing on the potion she was currently brewing.

Vlad glanced down at his shoes (the same black combat boots, as always) trying to fight down the blush on his cheeks. "I have a date." He said simply. He didn't elaborate as he knew he didn't have to.

"With whom?" Nami wasn't stupid; she knew exactly who Vlad had a date with. Nami just enjoyed pushing Vlad past his comfort zone. This way she could slowly nudge him away from his feelings of bitterness and hatred. Vlad kept his lips shut firmly. Nami didn't need him to tell her, she could read minds after all. "Vladimir." Nami said expectantly. Even while focusing on a complicated potion she had the ability to make Vlad feel small. Vlad sighed while thinking 'why must she be so inquisitive?'

"With Danny." Vlad forced the answer out in an act of obedience. A habit that had been quickly forming the longer he was with the sorceress. As he wasn't used to people questioning his choices. Nami was constantly pondering ways to break that habit.

"How much do you think you'll need?" Nami asked politely.

"Enough to pay for movie tickets and snacks."

"Alright…" was all Nami said as she reached for her checkbook.

….

Danny's POV

5:00 PM

His dad was hogging the bathroom. Why was it that every time he had a date Jack suddenly had…'digestion problems'? Danny shuddered. Ew. Danny stood a good few feet away from the door tapping his foot impatiently. "Hurry it up Dad! I need to take a shower."

"Sorry son. But it looks like I'm gonna be in here for another thirty minutes!" Jack Fenton replied his voice slightly muffled by the bathroom door. Danny groaned and face palmed before stomping back to his room. Sometimes he really hated his fudge-loving dad. (**A/N: Do you lovely readers think I should let Danny's parents find out about Vlad? What do you think their reactions should be if they do find out? And please keep your ideas realistic and keep in mind that this story takes place after the final episode**.)

6:30 PM

Danny turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once the steam filled up the small bathroom he slipped in making sure the curtain was secure. Stupid Dad had spent a good forty-five minutes in the bathroom and Danny had to wait for the horrid smell (ew) to dissipate before going in. Vlad would be there at seven so he had to hurry. Quickly Danny washed his body and hair and hopped out, spending a total of three minutes in the shower. (**Gore the plot bunny: Wow that was fast. ^-^**) He got dressed just as fast and blew his hair dry. He took a little more time to apply his makeup properly. When he finished he checked the clock over the toilet. 7:00. as if on cue the doorbell rang. Vlad was here.

….

Vlad's POV

Vlad waited a good five minutes before ringing the doorbell a second time. He hoped against hope that Danny would be the one to open the door. God forbid Jack open it, or worse Maddie. Though he knew it was stupid, Vlad was terrified that if they saw him the Fenton's would immediately see through his disguise. Or God forbid, try to keep him from seeing Danny! Danny, who Vlad was beginning to care for more than he ever cared for the boy's mother. Over the couple of months that Vlad had been back in Amity Park (**A/N: it's early October now**) he began to notice just how beautiful the boy truly was. A million times more beautiful than Maddie or any other girl (Paulina) could ever hope to be.

A year ago he was small, skinny, and had barley any muscles. Now though, while he still didn't have very many obvious muscles, Danny was taller (by about two inches) and he filled out a little more so he didn't resemble a twig. He had curves. In fact, Daniel's body looked more feminine than boyish. And no, it didn't make him look like a girl.

Vlad was about to ring the doorbell for the third time when the door finally opened. Vlad felt his cheeks heat up. Screw beautiful, Daniel was gorgeous! (**A/N: Awwwweeeee**.) Danny was wearing his usual black collar (apparently it was a fad that Samantha had talked him into), a burnt orange short-sleeved belly shirt and hung off of one of his shoulders (it had his DP logo on it), and black leather skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of heavy metal combat boots (the buckles were shaped like his insignia). His hair was slightly damp and had a windswept look about it. It looked wild and untamed but it still managed to elegantly frame Daniel's feminine face.

Daniel smiled. "Hey Vlad, ready to go?"

Vlad nodded his head numbly. "Y-yeah."

….

Danny's POV

Vlad paid for everything. The tickets, popcorn, candy, and drinks; even though Danny offered to pay for his own stuff, Vlad insisted on paying for everything. Not that Danny was complaining. His other dates always forced him to pay for everything (assholes). So this was a nice change. They showed their tickets to the ticket taker and just barely managed to find seats in the back of the theater (it was packed full). Warm Bodies was the name of the movie they came to see. (**A/N: I love this movie! XD I thought it would be perfect for their first date.**)

….Time Skip…...

(I'm stuck on how to continue this part so we're skipping the movie)

Vlad's POV

After the movie Danny and Vlad decided to get ice cream from the nearest Baskin Robins. Danny ordered an Oreo cookie ice cream cone (**A/N: that's my fav**) and Vlad decided on a simple vanilla. The two decided to eat their frozen treats in the park, where Danny decided to fill Vlad in on the gossip (back in town for almost two months and he still didn't know how his old acquaintances were doing).

"Hahahaha! You- …you're not serious?!" Vlad was laughing uncontrollably. He hadn't seen or heard anything that funny since Jack made him watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show in college.

"Oh I'm dead serious." Danny said trying to appear solemn and failing miserably.

"How can Skulker be dating Technus?" Vlad said gasping.

Danny flashed the former billionaire a sly grin. "Long story short; Ember cheated on Skulker with Walker, Skulker got pissed and needed someone to vent at so he went to 'talk' with Technus who answered his door in nothing but a towel and… Well. I think your imagination can fill in the rest."

Vlad shuddered visibly. "Yeah I think I got it. So… Ember is dating Walker now?" He said desperate to turn the conversation away from Skulker and Technus' lovemaking.

"Yep."

"So, what else did I miss while in space?"

Danny thought for a moment. "You missed the Box Ghost's and Lunch Lady's wedding…" Vlad gagged. "Fright Knight's been trying to court Princess Dorathea. Ghost Writer and Wulf just got into a relationship… and I think Poindexter's dating Star from school (not sure how that happened)." Danny decided to keep Clockwork's choice of a lover top himself. How do you tell your date that the master of time was dating your alternate future evil self?

"What about Ms. Gray?"

"Valerie?" Vlad nodded. "She's been doing well. Her dad's now owns Axion labs and Valerie's been helping me deal with the ghosts." Vlad made a non-communal sound in the back of his throat as acknowledgement.

They finished the rest of their ice cream in comfortable silence. Vlad was biting his lip debating on whiter or not to ask his next question. "So… what about you?"

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"Any special relationships this past year?" Danny shook his head.

"Nope. I've dated a few guys but no one special. In fact, a lot of them were assholes."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vlad said honestly.

Danny shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. It's not like they were boyfriend material anyw-…" Vlad kissed him then. He wasn't sure what made him do it. He just felt the need to kiss his 'Little Badger'. Danny gasped from the suddenness of the kiss and Vlad used the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

….

Danny's POV

Danny quickly recovered from the shock and eagerly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck and pulled the former billionaire closer. He felt butterflies erupting in his stomach. 'Best kiss ever!' He thought to himself. And it was, at least for him (no offense Sam). But, all too soon, breathing became a necessity and Danny forced himself to pull away. Vlad let out an animalistic growl and pushed Danny back into the soft grass before attacking his neck with fierce kisses. Danny let out a low moan as Vlad suckled on the sensitive skin just under his ear and eagerly ground his leather clad hips up into the teenage man above him.

"D- Daniel…" Vlad panted heavily.

Danny whimpered slightly in need and pulled Vlad down for another hot kiss, hoping to God that this wasn't another dream…. Then his ghost sense went off. DAMMIT! (**A/N: Haha I bet you guys thought they were gonna do it. Don't you just hate me?**) Reluctantly, Danny pushed Vlad away.

"Daniel?"

"Sorry Vlad. There's a ghost…"

"Oh no, please don't let me spoil you're fun." A feminine voice resonated from the tree branch above them. The two boys whirled around to face him. If it wasn't for the ghostly glow it would've been difficult to distinguish him from the old oak tree. His coloring was that of which most nameless ghosts had…. Different shades of green. His skin was very light sea-foam green, his hair (styled similarly to Sam's) was a dark forest green, his eyes were practically emeralds. Even his clothing was green! Dark green jean booty shorts (yes booty shorts, but oddly enough they looked better on him than they would on most girls Danny knew; thanks to the ghost's lanky, feminine frame), a matching sleeveless button up hoodie (all but one undone to expose his chest and abdomen, and the hood up), green converse, and light green thigh high socks. Not only that but the unknown ghost also (Danny couldn't believe his eyes) had green bunny ears poking through holes in the hood and a fluffy green bunny tail!

"Who're you?" Danny asked as he transformed into Phantom. After his 'outing', for lack of a better word, Danny ditched his hazmat suit in favor of Black cargo pants, white and black combat boots, a pain acid green tee (form-fitting), a white sleeveless hooded jacket with his DP logo on the back, and Black fingerless gloves.

The ghost flashed him a wicked grin. "So sorry," He said with mock politeness. "The name's Gore. Gore Bunny." (**A/N: Ha! I put Gore in the story. Sorry, but this was just too good an opportunity to miss. I had to do it. XD**) "Pleased to meet you."

…...

**Me: **And I'm gonna end it here. So I was rereading this story for no real reason and I noticed… I totally screwed up! In chapter 1, Nami's eye color is Emerald Green then somehow it became Amethyst in chapter 3…. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. So, from now on Nami can change her eye color at will! Usually to match her outfit or mood.

**Vlad: **What a clever cover up Anime. (Note sarcasm)

**Me: **Why thank you Vladimir.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Use your imaginations to guess what eye color Nami has in each chapter lovely readers! There is no wrong answer!

**Danny: **Hey Anime, what does Baciami mean?

**Me: **It's Italian for 'kiss me'. I wanted to name this chapter something romantic since you two went on your first date in it and plain old English just wasn't romantic enough for me.

**Danny: **interesting.

**Nami: **Kindly leave your reviews lovely readers.


	10. Darkness lurks where magic is made

**Me: **Good news people! I might be getting a part-time job.

**Darth: **Go Anime! I'm happy for you! Wait… where is my little ghost bunny?

**Danny:** Yeah, where is Gore?

**Vlad: **I believe he has found the cookies Anime hid from him.

**Me: **Damn it Gore, I said no sugar!

**Gore the plot bunny: ** 0 SUGAR! *starts jumping up and down really fast*

**Me: ***Face palm*

**Darth: **Hey Danny, V-chan! How are you guys? …Gore please calm down. Do you think you can be a good little bunny for little old Darth?

**Danny: **Hi Darth.

**Vlad: **Don't call me V-chan!

**Gore the plot bunny: ***giggles*

**Me: **Oh calm down V-chan, the nicknames not that bad or would you rather be called a fruitloop?

**Vlad: **I hate you all.

**Everyone: **Whatever…

…

**Darkness Lurks Where Magic is made**

_March 13, 1962_

_ -Mary tried to expose the evils Abigail hath brought unto Salem in court today. They all turned on her (the poor thing). I've had enough of Abigail (that Devil!) May God have mercy on her… and me._

…

"Pleased to meet you."

"Well um… Gore… it's nice (?) to meet you too. I'm…."

"I know who you are." Gore cut Danny off. "You're that annoying little ghost boy that save the world right? What was it, Danny something?"

Through gritted teeth Danny replied, "Phantom, its Danny Phantom."

Gore waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever, I didn't really come here to chat anyway." With a wicked grin the specter charged up a ball of energy and shot a barrage of ghost rays at the couple. Danny and Vlad just barely managed to doge the attack in time.

"What the hell Gore?!" Danny screamed.

"So sorry," Gore said batting his lashes innocently (as if he hadn't just attacked Danny and his date unprovoked). "It's just that, everyone days you're _oh so_ powerful and I thought that I would discover for myself just how powerful you really are. I never imagined that you'd be about to '_get it on' _with a hot date." Gore sent a flirtatious wink in Vlad's direction as he said this.

Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green in anger. Having already transformed, he conjured ice shards from the moister in the air (a trick he learned from combat training with Nami) and sent them at Gore. The bunny-like specter dodged the attack by teleporting to a different tree. (It was a good thing Sam wasn't here; she'd throw a fit if she saw what the ice shards did to the poor helpless tree.) Gore brought his hand to his face and faked a yawn. "C'mon ghost boy, I thought you were stronger than that. Or were those rumors just that, rumors?" Gore shot another ray at Danny, which he easily dodged.

"I'm just getting warmed up Gore." Danny smirked as he drew energy from the surrounding plant life (another trick he learned from the sorceress). He breathed it in slowly, just as Nami showed him. Danny could sense Vlad backing away (makes sense since Vlad has been on the receiving end of this attack many times already during training). The cocky specter Gore even had enough sense to look frightened. After absorbing the energy, Danny took an even deeper breath and unleashed what he called his 'Banshee Howl'. Basically a stronger and more controlled version of his 'Ghostly wail'. (**A/N: The credit for this idea goes to Jeanette9a. Thanks for letting me use it. ^-^**)

The howl was one technique that Danny had been working on months before Nami came to town and while he was managing it well enough on his own, Nami's input got the job done a hell of a lot faster.

_***** Flashback *****_

_ "What…?" Vlad panted heavily. "What the hell…. Where'd you… learn to do that, Daniel?"_

_ "Yes Daniel, do enlighten us. I for one do not recall you possessing that particular technique." Nami supplied._

_ "It's my 'Banshee Howl'." Danny stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed at Vlad and Nami's confused expressions and elaborated, "You see, it kinda started with this theory Jazz had. About my 'Ghostly wail'. She thought that if I learned to sing, I might be able to control it better. And so far…"_

_ "So far her theory has been proven true." Nami finished for him._

_ "Yep."_

_***** End Flashback *****_

The effect of the attack was immediate. The supersonic sound was louder than that produced by the 'Ghostly Wail' by at least twenty decibels and Danny could manipulate it to either cover a whole area or concentrate it on one point. This time he chose to concentrate it all on Gore. Perhaps it was a bit excessive but Danny had been dying (no pun intended) to test this technique on an out-of-control ghost; that and well… Gore pissed him off. So Danny didn't hold back.

Gore barely had enough time to shield his poor ears from the overbearing sound before he was sent flying from the old oak and through the air until his body connected with the children's jungle-gym. The specter shook off the trauma with some difficulty, but quickly got back to his feet. He growled with rage as he realized just how serious Danny was being. "No more games Phantom!" He shouted, "This time I'm holding nothing back!"

The ghost-bunny thrust his forward as if to tackle the halfa, only to stop midair 10ft away. His already unnaturally bright glow flashed even more brilliantly as the energy increased, making it look as if Gore's body was incased in bright green flames. Danny retreated a step. The specters emerald green eyes flashed acid green and he split himself into two. The two Gores soon became four, then eight. Then Danny's vision blurred.

The world swirled and shifted before his eyes. Colors became brighter, creating a psychedelic effect. Danny felt a sort of weird euphoria. How strange. Weren't there only eight Gores'? There's ten now. No there's thirteen. No… would you all stop moving! It's hard to count when you won't hold still.

"What's the matter… (_matter_) Phantom… (_Phantom_)?" Gore's voice echoed around him. "Can't see straight … (_straight… straight_)?"

"Shuddup," Danny slurred. It was getting hard to even stand up. The Gores all laughed cruelly at his pitiful attempts to stand straight. The laughter got louder. Too loud. Danny clamped his hands over his ears, attempting to block out the noise. Instead it made it worse, as if the sound was coming from inside his own head.

…

Vlad's POV

Something was wrong. Vlad didn't like the way Daniel's eyes glazed over after Gore duplicated himself. He hated it even more when Daniel seemed to have trouble standing. "What's the matter Phantom can't see straight?" Gore taunted the boy.

"Shuddup," the way Daniel slurred slightly made (if possible) Vlad worry even more. Gore laughed at the poor boy's misfortune or maybe he was laughing at how Daniel seemed to be standing like a newborn deer. (**A/N: Deer learn to walk within an hour of birth.**) Daniel covered his ears, his face scrunched up as if the laughter was causing him harm. Vlad growled under his breath, thinking it was time to quit observing and show Gore exactly what happens when you mess with Vlad Masters (Vander Masterson).

…

Danny's POV

"Stop it!" Danny yelled; the laughter was becoming unbearable. The laughter did stop. Unfortunately, for him, the peace didn't last very long. Not a second later, an extra powerful ecto-blast nailed him in his stomach, sending the halfa through the air. Danny just narrowly managed to avoid crashing into a billboard (one with his face on it) by turning intangible. Too busy celebrating the narrow miss Danny had yet to notice his fast approach to Nami's shop (Simple Magic) and as luck would have it, he wasn't able to turn intangible quick enough.

His body collided painfully with the roof of the shop. Danny let out a pitiful groan. His body protesting as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get to his feet. Danny only managed to lift himself onto all fours when the roof gave way beneath him. The wood splintered, ripping into his clothes and skin as he fell. Danny hit the floor …_hard_, taking at least three bookshelves with him. The books (thick, hardback bindings) nearly crushing him. Spots danced before his eyes, pain flooded his head. He'd be feeling the effects of this crash for the next few weeks; speed healing or no speed healing.

"Daniel…?" Danny groaned loudly, disoriented.

"Daniel, are you alright?"

"Vlad…?" Danny blinked, trying to dispel the lasting effects of Gore's attack and the crash. Slowly, Vlad came back into focus. Danny jerked up at Vlad's appearance. The former billionaire had transformed, and if it weren't for the blood-red eyes and blue skin, he would have been totally unrecognizable. Plasmius still had black hair, but instead of the hornlike hairstyle Danny was used to, it was styled in an A-line bob. The clothing was different too. In place of the old tunic and cape, Plasmius wore a sleeveless Chinese style top (it was mostly white with black and skintight to show off lean muscle), white hakama pants, black punk combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. His nails were even painted black!

A deep chuckle brought Danny out of his reverie. "What?..."

"You're drooling," Vlad stated bluntly while smiling in amusement.

Danny's face flushed a bright red at the statement. "Shut up…" He said wiping at the drool with his arm. Vlad just chuckled again before offering Danny his hand. Danny gripped it appreciatively and allowed Vlad to pull him to his feet. He stood unsteadily for a moment before regaining his balance.

"Thanks Vlad."

"Anytime little badger."

"Oh Daaaaaaaaaaaannnny (Danny)!" The two teens turned at the sound of Gore's voice, calling out in mock playfulness. "Come out, come out wherever you are! What's the matter? Don't you want to play with me anymore?" The specter cooed.

"I'm gonna murder that bunny." Vlad muttered under his breath.

Danny chuckled, "You can't kill the dead Vlad."

"We'll see about that." Vlad said, not taking his eyes from where Gore was floating, oblivious to the two halfa's beneath him. Danny rolled his eyes, but still smiled fondly at the older halfa. Vlad tore his gaze away from Gore's retreating form and smiled down fondly at his 'little badger'. "Shall we?" He asked gesturing towards the unsuspecting ghost-bunny. Danny nodded. Busy preparing their strategy for their takedown of the annoying pest, neither halfa noticed the diary lying open amongst the other books, a faint glow about it.

…

Nobody's (readers) POV

"Oh Daaaaaaaaaaaannnny (Danny)!" Gore called. "Come out, come out wherever you are! What's the matter? Don't you want to play with me anymore?" Gore was beginning to get impatient. "Where are you, you little shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Try looking behind you." Gore turned around fast enough to (if he weren't a ghost) give himself whiplash. Danny was floating right behind him, arms crossed, and a playful smirk on his face.

Gore returned the smirk, "Oh, so finally decided to come out of hid…?"

"No Gore, over here!" Gore twisted around again. Danny was behind him waving, a goofy grin on his face, as if Gore were an old friend rather than a new enemy. Gore looked back and forth between the two Danny's. How…? "I'm up here Gore!" Gore looked up at the Danny hovering above him. "No I'm here! No here! I'm here Gore! Gore!" TOO MANY DANNY'S! Gore charged up more ghost rays and shot wildly at the boys who all managed to doge.

"What the Hel…?"

"Not very fun being on the receiving end is it?" Plasmius whispered into the specters ear. Panicked Gore tried to put distance between him and his enemy only to have Plasmius grip his ankle and throw him to the ground fifty feet below. After hitting the ground painfully Gore weakly tried to push himself back up.

Back up in the air the Danny's all rejoined into one and accompanied Vlad where he hovered. "Ready Daniel?"

"Born ready Plasmius."

Vlad nodded, "Shall I start?"

"Just do it before he gets up." Danny said.

"Right," Vlad scoffed. His eyes glowed brighter with power and he spun, creating one of his more powerful attacks: The Ecto-tornado. Back on the ground, Gore gripped at the broken pieces of earth so as not to be blown away by the powerful torrent. Danny smirked. Time to finish this. He gathered his energy and unleashed his standard Ghostly Wail. Not his 'Banshee Howl', this way he would have left over energy to access his ice powers. It was another combat technique he learned from Nami. They called it 'The Blizzard'. And now all he had to do was combine it with Vlad's attack to take Gore down.

The combination was powerful. The supersonic waves mixed well with the winds, increasing the speed and power, and the ecto-energy swirled with the ice creating a pink snowfall. Gore didn't stand a chance. The menacing ghoul lost his grip and was swept away by the torrent. "Now Daniel!" Danny cut off the wail and quickly reached into one of his pockets; pulling out, what his dad had dubbed, the Fenton GIR-mos. It was nothing more than a tiny Gir keychain that Danny had bought from Hot Topic and his parents had tinkered with it to make a smaller version of the Fenton thermos. ("This way you won't have to worry about lugging that old thing around," his mother had said). He popped off the tiny head and aimed it at Gore, easily sucking the creep into the tiny device. (**A/N: You know how the ghosts are always complaining about how small the thermos is? I'll bet they miss it now! ^-^**)

Vlad stopped spinning; the raging storm calmed leaving behind a thick pink snow covering the ground and trees. Kind of looked like winter had come early. "We did it!" Danny said floating to the ground.

"You say that like it's a surprise." Vlad scoffed joining him on the ground. They transformed back into their human selves.

"Well he was kind of tough."

"Not as tough as we are," Vlad replied smugly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well done gentleman."

The halfa's spun around. "Nami!"

"What are you doing here witch?" Vlad growled angry that their date kept being intruded upon. Nami chose to ignore his tone.

"Daniel, if you would be so kind as to release my friend."

"Friend?"

"You mean to say that you sent that nuisance to attack us!" Vlad screeched indignantly.

Nami nodded. "Why would you do that?" Danny asked shocked.

The sorceress chuckled, "It was just a test Daniel. I wanted to see how far your powers have come along since your training began. Also, I wanted to see how well you and Vlad worked together."

"And…?"

"You both did very well. I must say, I'm quite proud of you two. Now Daniel… if you please?"

"Huh? Oh… oh yeah. Right." Danny popped the head off of the GIR-mos again and pressed down on the tiny black tail that served as the release button. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Down here stupid!" Danny glanced down. There, standing where Gore should've been, was a twelve inch electric green, cartoonish looking bunny rabbit. Danny bit back a laugh (unsuccessfully) realizing that the bunny was Gore. "Don't laugh at me!" Gore shouted angrily in a high squeaky voice shaking his tiny paw like a fist.

"S-sorry." Danny stuttered through his giggles. Gore pouted and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. It was kind of cute in a funny way.

"That's enough now. Come Gore, I will escort you home." Nami said. "Besides, Daniel and Vander have a date to finish."

…

Danny's POV

"I can't believe her!" Vlad ground out through gritted teeth. Danny just rolled his eyes. That was the tenth time Vlad had said that. Though in hind sight, shouldn't he be a little more upset that Nami purposely sabotaged his first date with Vlad? Yet somehow, he just couldn't find it in him to be angry with her.

"At least they waited until our date was almost over." Danny said wisely.

"Yeah, I suppose." Vlad grumbled under his breath. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Fenton Works.

"Night Vlad, I guess I'll see you in a couple days?" Danny purposely phrased it as a question, to trick Vlad into setting up a second date. Vlad smirked, easily taking the hint.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow 'little badger'." Vlad snuck his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him in for a goodnight kiss. "I'll take you out for lunch Sunday, okay?"

"O-okay." Danny closed the door. Sighing, he rested his weight upon the wood for a little bit. After getting his bearings Danny called out, "Mom, Dad!? I'm home!"

"T-they're not h-here Danny."

"Jazz?!"

…

**Me: **I got the first season of Beetlejuice on DVD. Woot! Got pocky too. Double w00t! XD

**Danny: **Anime's being weird again.

**Vlad: **She's always weird Daniel.

**Me: **In the words of Icona Pop, *starts singing loudly and badly*(I can't sing) "I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT!"

**Gore the plot bunny: ***sings with Anime* 'YOU'RE ON A DIFFERERNT ROAD; I'M IN THE MILKY WAY…."

**Darth: **Readers! Listen, be sure to read and review. And will you two please calm down. *sighs* I feel like… like I'm babysitting kids!

**Me and Gore the plot bunny: **Awwwwwwwwwweeee.

**Nami: **You two are hopeless.

**Me: **Oh whatever! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. Too many distractions, not enough inspiration. Oh and before I forget… Cliffhanger!


End file.
